


Fire On Fire

by TreywisKrucks



Series: Off To The Races [1]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alfie Solomons, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Meetings, M/M, Omega Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreywisKrucks/pseuds/TreywisKrucks
Summary: "Then why are we returning to London?"Alfie chuckled and nodded, "Because Thomas Shelby must seek me out.""Not because I'm an Alpha but because he must see me as an equal worthy enough to be sought out.""And you believe he will seek you out?""I don't believe," Alfie grinned, "I am sure of it."OrAlpha Alfie is not having a good time when his business associate requests for a meeting in Birmingham. While he waits, he smells an Omega who may or may not be made just for him.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Series: Off To The Races [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625332
Comments: 8
Kudos: 211





	Fire On Fire

Filth in excuse of a city was what Birmingham was. Alfie did not make the rules, the fucking city advertised them shamelessly. 

There was hardly anything civilized about the entire place and the atrocity inflicted upon him was that Litner had chosen this hell hole to negotiate a deal instead of London. At this point Alfie wondered if Litner was worthy of even being met with due to his generous choice of _Birmingham_.

Moving to the most decent pub out there, Alfie decided that he would deign Litner with his presence by being exactly four minutes early. Stepping into the 'Garrison' as they called it, he examined the most well endowed hub. The dark wooden flooring was creaky, the nails were nearly coming off of the wood which it was hammered into, tables were stable at the best and the chairs alongside them seemed afraid of even the gust of wind, steadily pushing Alfie in his thoughts to even step inside nevermind order a drink. But looking at the crowd at ten in the morning, he admonished the thought and slid to the bar stool. 

Ordering rum, he quietly allowed his eyes to layer their gaze over the establishment and its people. There was enough conundrum in the place to draw attention away from Alfie's otherwise imposing Alpha presence. 

Sipping on the alcohol, he noticed how the sudden shuffling of whispers began when the doors cracked open. The stench of Alpha dominance seeped through like water on the forest floor. The presence of the men who just entered clashed in vehemence with Alfie's own. 

Alfie's nose scrunched immediately, more powerful the scent, more rabid and dangerous the Alpha, it was third grade common sense. A child could tell you that but could two Alphas of such a calibre understand the dignity of leaving one another the fuck alone, it was rare. Intertwining with the Alphas' overbearing presence was scent which smoothened out the edges, the sweet smell of honey stirred with cinnamon splashed in with subtlety. Omega. Looking at the men who just waltzed in, he noticed how quickly the people at the Garrison shifted to greet all of them. 

The tallest of them was evidently Alpha, his sharp chin teamed with the haircut became more pronounced when he stood up. His eyes darting around with staggering movement reminded him of a rabid dog and according to Alfie, he didn't need his glasses to know this one was the dominant one. To his other side was another Alpha with more of an oval face, considerably shorter. He seemed dominant but in a lesser ratio. 

If these two were the Alphas, where was that pinch of cinnamon permeating luscious scent all over the place?

"Polly is waiting already," another voice stepped in, urgency in his voice. 

Omega.

"Arthur, fetch the whiskey from the rooms at the back, I'll get the glasses," the voice ordered around and added, "move ahead to the cubicle, John."

With only listening to the man's voice, he realised the melody of the words had the audacity to pause his fluttering thoughts. 

Noticing the three of them split up, the oval faced baby dispersed to the private booth and the rabid dog scurried into the interiors of the pub and the Omega placed himself beside him. 

The Barman smiled at the Omega and handed him the glasses, clearly knowing the Omega. 

"Hey, Tommy," the man began with a smile and handed him a shot of whiskey, "it's new stuff."

Taking a shot, the Omega paused, at this point, Alfie's eyes were itching to just look at the man who was rendering him speechless just by his smell. 

Placing the glass on top of the table, he asked the Barman to pour another shot into the tiny glass. It was exactly then when Litner came through the doors and huddled to Alfie. 

"I see you're here as well Mister Shelby." Litner began, as he approached Alfie. 

"It's my pub." The Omega pointed out the obvious.

"Sure it is." Litner chuckled and pivoted himself to Alfie and for once in his fucking life, Litner actually did something useful.

"Mister Solomons," Litner introduced, "this is Thomas Shelby, he pretty much owns Birmingham."

Alfie turned to look at the source of his calm and realised that in his fucking long life, he had never witnessed someone as beautiful as Thomas Shelby. 

Draped in a crisp suit, he wore his collar high, neatly buttoned. Wrapping his suit was an ash grey coat made of expensive wool. The coat made an admirable effort to conceal his delicate figure giving a much more profound addition to his intimidating look. His hair was draped with a hat which made an admirable effort to cast a shadow on his forehead, frail attempt to conceal his beauty.

The Omega in no manner sought out an introduction, he just quietly examined him with his mesmerizing blue eyes. Alfie suspects he has a favorite color now. 

"Alfie Solomons," The Alpha beat Litner to the introduction. Thomas gave a nod in acknowledgement to the Alpha. 

"He is a very formidable figure in London, Mister Shelby." Litner translated. "Should either of you need any help with business, you could probably help one another out."

Thomas' eyes were quietly peering at the Alpha for a response but initiated it himself, "I'm sure we will be able to."

Alfie's throat grew dry, it seems speech eluded him, stringing words was a burden and no other thought ran through his brain except for holding his angular jaw and crashing his lips on the Omega's.

"If needed, of course." Alfie struggled to push out of his mouth. 

Thomas shook his head carefully, as his eyes remained static on Alfie's but his gaze lingered lower in a very commendable attempt of subtlety, "I have a family meeting to attend to."

"Nice meeting you Mister Solomons," Thomas told him drawing his hand forward and Alfie did something astonishing for even him, he took his hand and actually kissed the back of it. "The pleasure was all mine, Mister Shelby."

Reluctantly letting go of his hand, he noticed the stoicism which was melting into something much softer and tender. Alfie coerced his ministrations on the Beta he actually had business with and reluctantly moved out of the Garrison, it took all the strength Alfie possessed to not look back for a glance.

After finalising the deal he meandered back to the car where Ollie waited.

Perceptive which Ollie always was, he pried and questioned Alfie on his unnatural good mood. 

"Deal well settled, boss?"

"Could say." Alfie muttered with a chirpy voice, "You know penguins, Ollie?"

"The bird which keeps flapping in the place with a fucking lot amount of ice?" He educated Ollie who nodded, the beta evidently used to his off tangent stories, "It mates for life."

Ollie turned up to realise the implication of his boss, "An Omega?"

"You didn't even let me complete the fucking story, you idiot," The Alpha grumbled but shook his head in response, "Yes, an Omega."

"In Birmingham?"

"No, on the fucking moon." Alfie muttered back, "Yes, In Birmingham of all places."

"Then why are we returning to London?"

Alfie chuckled and nodded, "Because Thomas Shelby must seek me out."

"Not because I'm an Alpha but because he must see me as an equal worthy enough to be sought out."

"And you believe he will seek you out?"

"I don't believe," Alfie grinned, "I am sure of it."

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this, I hope the universe which enabled me to write this, blesses you with the love you need.


End file.
